


First Meeting

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Clubbing, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Het, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Skylynx is at the club to keep an eye on his brother. He never expected to meet anyone new.
Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950538
Kudos: 3





	First Meeting

As if his brother couldn’t get any more annoying.

Skylynx looked up from his position on the wall, watching his brother make a fool of himself on the dancefloor. Of course the drunken women with him were making even bigger fools of themselves and stroking his ego. As if it needed more.

But he made a promise; he would look out for his idiot brother no matter what he did. It saved him a number of times ,but times like these irk him more. Despite their less than human origins, it didn’t mean they could break the rules. Darksteel was being so blatant in his flirtations; he was surprised no one had called security on them.

There was one group, however, that had his eye. A group of women, no surprise there, but one of them seemed… out of place. She didn’t seem to be having fun like the others were. She wasn’t drinking, only having water or the occasional soda with lime. She also seemed to slink back from any attention, keeping her head down when men would approach their table.

She wasn’t dressed like her friends either. They were in much more revealing, tighter clothes. They were much louder, some of them clearly getting drunk. On the other hand, this woman was dressed more conservatively. Pants, a top that covered her chest, low heels… She looked good, just more covered up compared to her other friends.

Her eyes wandered around the room whenever her friends weren’t actively engaging her. Skylynx did notice that she seemed to be doing fine when they were talking to her. But when they would go out on the dance floor, she would merely hang back at the table and watch everyone’s purses and drinks. At first he thought they were making her, but two of her friends kept trying to convince her to join them.

He had to wonder why she would come to a place like this. She clearly did not seem to be enjoying herself, and she looked lonely. Of course, having been to these places with his brother so many times, this wasn’t the first time he had seen this sort of scenario.

Humans were certainly strange creatures when it came to this sort of thing. They would always put themselves in uncomfortable situations, but they didn’t try to find or change it. They just let it happen, and it would make it an unpleasant memory for them in the future. He really couldn’t understand it…

But his thoughts paused when he saw two men pointing at the girl, whispering to each other and looking between her and themselves. His eyes narrowed; unsavory characters weren’t uncommon in these sorts of places. Though his only duty was to keep an eye on Darksteel, he would not shame his family by merely standing by and letting something else that he could have prevented.

So just as he saw the two men get up from their table, he made his way over to the woman, who didn’t seem to notice anything that was going on. He could feel the men watching him. Good. And the loud music would mask his plan from them.

He reached her table, seeing that she was focused on her phone. Gently, he rested his hands on the table, but that didn’t get her attention either. Which was fine, he didn’t want to startle her and make her panic.

“Excuse me, Miss,” he said, causing her to look up in surprise. But he continued before she could say anything else. “I apologise for imposing, but a pair of unsavoury men are looking at you.”

“W-What-?”

“I know this is unorthodox, but may I sit here?” he asked, looking at the empty seat next to hers. “Allow them to think I am with you? Until your friends return, of course.”

She looked confused, just staring at him. He tilted his head in the direction of the two men, allowing her to peek in their direction. It took her a few moments before it seemed to click. Biting her bottom lip, her eyes flickered around the club, as if not sure what to do.

“I can leave if you wish,” he assured her. “But those men have been watching you for a bit now, so I am only concerned.”

She glanced at the men again, who were still staring, though pretending they weren’t. Realizing they may just come over if she told this stranger no, she slowly nodded and scooted over so he could fit at the booth. “S-Sure… And th-thank you.”

Skylynx nodded, sliding into the seat effortlessly but hailed a waitress for drinks. Handing over some cash, he turned to the girl. She was fidgeting, unsure and very unnerved by the situation. Barely trying to seem like she was avoiding him. He would say it was justified, but it didn’t stop the slight pang he felt in his chest.

“I’m...Skylynx,” he said, hoping conversation would help her nerves. Thankfully, she did turn to look at him. “I… know what I am doing seems a little… suspicious. But I’m a regular here, and dislike when others try to ruin someone’s night.”

She still didn’t speak, though he could see she was relaxing a bit.

“If it helps any, I too feel somewhat… out of place here. I’m only here because of my brother,” pointing out to the dance floor, he cringed watching Darksteel trying to kiss a girl while seeming ‘dancing’ with another. “Someone has to stop him from being an idiot.”

She glanced at him. For a moment, she gave a soft smile before looking over at her friends. They weren’t too far from Darksteel, dancing in a large group. Some were just dancing together, some were dancing with other guys. They definitely were having fun. So was Skylynx’s brother… Her smile faded as she slumped back against the seat.

“My friends invited me to come,” she said softly. “I thought… maybe it could be fun. I-I’m not really used to these places, i-it’s my first time actually… B-But I’m always so awkward. I don’t know… what I’m supposed to do.”

“I’d say half the people here don’t either,” he assured her, pleased he was providing company enough to relax her nerves. “Most just come to drink their cares away, others want sex and hook ups while the last just want loud music to help them forget.”

He could feel his demonic half surface, looking over the room and sensing, inhaling, tasting all the different emotions emanating from the dancers, the staff, and the drunks. He paused, however, catching the allure of a unique scent; his head turning back to taste the girl’s emotions. They were mixed, that he was certain: fear spiking anxiety and worry, but mellowed with affections and care as she looked to her friends. It was unlike anything he had tasted.

“B-but other times...people come to find others to… talk to.”

She nodded, rubbing her arm. “I thought… I could do that too. B-But I’m… really bad at meeting people. O-Only reason why I even have friends is because people talk to me first. B-But I’m still bad at making conversation. I-I never know what to say, but I try and people, es-especially guys, get annoyed because I tend to babble on and on and…”

She paused, cheeks turning red as she turned away from him. Oh Primus, she was doing it again. This is why she had never had any guy friends. She would always get nervous and just say whatever came to her mind first. He probably was already thinking she was depressing…

“S-Sorry,” she mumbled out. “I… Like I said, I-I’m bad at talking…”

“No no, not at all,” he said, shaking his head, throwing away the thoughts conjured by her scent brought out. He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile and, though it was rather forward, placed a hand on hers. “I’m… not much of a talker either. But I...can be rather blunt. People find it rude, so I’m told.”

Her cheeks got redder, glancing at his hand on top of hers. “N-No… Y-You’re fine…”

Not wanting her to be uncomfortable, he sighed and pulled his hand back. “I say, speak whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“I-I… O-Okay…”

He smiled before glancing up, thanking the waitress for the drinks. He used that moment to spy on the men watching; they sneered and murmured but seemed to up and leave with another girl, one more willing to their advances. At least he knew that meant they would leave this woman alone. She probably wouldn’t have known how to get them to leave her alone had he not approached her first.

Before he could say anything else, one woman suddenly came to the table, giggling while holding onto a man. But before she could say anything, she paused as she spared a glance at Skylynx. Looking between the two, a huge smile came to her face.

“Red Moon~” she sang, moving away from the man and sliding into the booth next to her. “I didn’t even see you get up from the table! Where did you pick up your… new friend?”

Red Moon stuttered for a moment, entire face turning red as her friend wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “H-He just came over, we’ve just been talking-!”

“Just talking, huh?” She looked over Skylynx for a few moments before giggling. Leaning over, she got close to Red Moon’s ear. “You sure you don’t want a couple condoms? I’ve got some in my purse, I’m happy to share~”

“Brandi!” Red Moon cried, her face as bright as a stop light at this point.

But Brandi merely laughed before reaching over to grab her bag. “Well, me and Wyatt here are heading to his place. Don’t wait up for me, and I’ll text y’all later, okay?”

“O-Okay…” Red Moon was still blushing from what she had just said, though she was a little embarrassed by the fact that Brandi was heading home so soon. She knew she was much more adventurous than her other friends, but she didn’t think Brandi was always so… promiscuous. Especially not with a complete stranger.

But all she could do was bid her farewell, now feeling even more awkward as Skylynx was looking between her and her friend. She really hoped he didn’t think she was like Brandi… Primus, she had never even kissed a guy, let alone had sex with one! Especially not with someone she hardly knew…

“I can leave… if you’re uncomfortable,” Skylynx coughed, rubbing the back of his head. The moment the new ‘Brandi’ had mentioned the idea of sex, he could detect the change in Red Moon’s scent. Was she… interested? No, it was an embarrassment… but the thought alone tantalizing against his demonic senses. Still, he didn’t want to cause her discomfort, not now. She was… kind. Despite their lacking conversation, her mannerisms alone spoke how she seemed content with his presence, and relaxed.

“I-It’s fine,” she mumbled, turning to face him. “I-I’m sorry, B-Brandi is just… Sh-She’s very open, and she’s nice, she’s just… She’s my friend…"

Skylynx nodded, remaining in his seat and nursing his drink. However, the howling from his brother was beginning to grate on him. What he didn’t want him to do was spot him with Red Moon.

“Brother!” Darksteel stumbled to the table, a drunk woman on his arm as he fumbled to the seats. “Finally! You’re breaking your slump….” Darksteel turned to Red Moon, his shifting gaze roving over her. “Mmmm, she’s a …”

But he didn’t get to finish before Skylynx stood, glaring harshly at Darksteel. “You’re drunk,” he hissed, shooting a look at the woman and chasing her off.

“Ah come on~ I was going to…”

“Sober up before you embarrass me more,” he hissed, confusing his brother further. He knew his years of just ‘watching’ his brother instead of trying to control him were going to catch up, but he would rather not risk another incident for their parents. Not after what happened to his sister.

Waving over a bouncer, he whispered something, handed the larger man a note before turning to Red Moon. She just confused, looking between him and his brother, who the bouncer was hauling away as the other complained loudly. Primus, that was his brother? They were almost nothing alike…

“I... apologize for my brother, and for leaving so abruptly. But…” He reached over, grabbing a napkin and quickly wrote his name and number on it. “If… you need someone to talk to again… or to guard against unwelcome advances, I’d be obliged…” He didn’t want to say more, merely taking her hand and placing the napkin in it.

She didn’t respond, shocked and even more embarrassed in before.

He found himself at a loss. Should he kiss her? On the cheek or forehead? What was the right etiquette for this? It wasn’t like he had never talked to a woman before, but she was… different. Much different than most of the women had had ever encountered. He didn’t want to do this wrong… But in his confusion, he moved on instinct and pecked her cheek.

Red Moon stiffened, blushing bright as she took her hand from him, holding it to her cheek. But by the time she turned to him, he had already taken off. Once it dawned on him as to what he did, he bolted for the door.

Primus, he needed to punch his brother.


End file.
